Cruel World
by Jaeyong Twins
Summary: Hidup seolah-olah bertindak kejam pada mereka. Tapi, itu bukanlah suatu masalah besar bagi Jaehyun maupun Taeyong karena mereka selalu bersama dan saling melengkapi. [ Jaeyong ] [ Jaehyun x Taeyong ] [ NCT ]


**Cruel World.**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **Semua cast di ff ini milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent.**

 ** **Dilarang keras sengaja meniru ide dan isi cerita**. T **olong hargai** **karya abal-abal** ini, ya ^^**

p. s; Tolong add akun fb ku dong: Bae Nabila. Soalnya lagi putus asa nyari temen NCT stan terutama Jaeyong shipper wkwk.

* * *

 **Happy Reading~  
**

* * *

Jung Jaehyun, pemuda itu jelas mempunyai masa depan yang cerah. Wajah tampan, postur tubuh tinggi tegap, kulit putih bersih, otot di tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna, meraih sabuk hitam taekwondo, cerdas, dan mempunyai kepribadian yang baik. Ia merupakan anak tunggal dari CEO perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak di bidang elektronik dan otomotif. Pemuda bermarga Jung itu dibesarkan di keluarganya yang kaya raya dengan penuh kasih sayang, walaupun ia tidak begitu dekat dengan ayahnya yang sangat sibuk dan memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda dengan Jaehyun.

Banyak orang yang iri dengan kehidupan sempurna Jaehyun. Mereka merasa, Jaehyun tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan kekayaan dan kebahagiaan. Namun jalan pikiran Jaehyun tidak seperti itu. Ia bekerja keras dan selalu mendapat peringkat yang bagus selama sekolah. Setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas, Jaehyun melanjutkan sekolahnya di suatu universitas _elite_ Perancis.

Beberapa tahun ia tinggal dan menuntut ilmu di Perancis, Jaehyun lulus dengan nilai sempurna. Baik ibu dan ayahnya merasa sangat bangga. Mereka meminta Jaehyun kembali ke Korea. Beberapa minggu setelah kepulangan Jaehyun ke Korea, ayah Jaehyun memintanya untuk sekolah di Seoul National University. Tuan Jung ingin Jaehyun menjadi pewaris perusahaan yang baik.

Tidak ada orang yang menyangka kepulangan Jaehyun dan permintaan tuan Jung adalah awal mula kehancuran hidup sempurna Jaehyun.

Tidak ada orang yang menyangka sosok pemuda manis yang ditemui Jaehyun secara tidak sengaja membuatnya keras kepala dan terancam kehilangan segala hal yang ia miliki.

Tidak ada orang yang menyangka Jaehyun benar-benar mencintai sosok cinta pertamanya, hingga melakukan apa saja untuk tetap dapat berada di sisi pemuda manis itu.

* * *

Pertemuan Jaehyun dan Taeyong berada di sebuah _cafe_ yang terletak di pinggir jalan kota Seoul yang sangat padat dan ramai.

Malam itu, Jaehyun memasuki cafe dengan wajah lelah yang terlihat jelas. Ia menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di lipatan lengan diatas meja. Aktivitasnya sebagai mahasiswa yang sudah padat dibebani oleh ayahnya. Tuan Jung ingin Jaehyun segera lulus dan menggantikan posisinya sebagai CEO. Jaehyun akan diberi pengarahan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Jaehyun tidak bisa menolak karena sifat keras ayahnya yang selalu seenaknya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan meminta ayahnya untuk menunggu beberapa waktu lagi.

Wajah Jaehyun yang terlihat kusut saat memasuki _cafe_ berubah menjadi cerah saat seorang pemuda menaruh pesanan di mejanya. Jaehyun refleks menegakkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat wajah pemuda manis dihadapannya. Pemuda itu seolah-olah baru saja keluar dari _manga._ Wajahnya kecil, hidung bangir yang mungil, bibir tipis, dan mata besar yang selalu terlihat berbinar.

Sejak saat itu, Jaehyun selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk datang di _cafe._ Butuh beberapa minggu hingga Jaehyun akhirnya mengetahui sosok pemuda manis yang telah menarik perhatiannya.

Namanya Lee Taeyong. Ia adalah seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal bersama sahabat masa kecilnya. Taeyong mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah, namun memilih tetap bekerja _part time_ di _cafe_ untuk menambah uang agar dapat memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Pemuda manis itu ingin sekali mendirikansebuah restoran untuk mengenang kedua orang tuanya yang dulunya sama-sama bekerja sebagai chef.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong memiliki selera dan kepribadian yang berbeda. Walaupun selisih umur mereka dua tahun, Jaehyun dan Taeyong saling merasa nyaman dan saling melengkapi. Jaehyun menjadi kakak yang baik dan selalu berada di sisi Taeyong. Ia menjaganya dan memastikan Taeyong baik-baik saja karena Jaehyun tahu, Taeyong sangat rapuh.

Perasaan nyaman membuat hubungan mereka menjadi lebih jauh, bukan lagi sebatas sahabat. Jaehyun yang secara terbuka bercerita bahwa dia seorang gay saat mereka berkenalan pertama kalinya mengungkapkan jika ia mencintai Taeyong, yang sama-sama berkelainan seksual.

Taeyong yang keras kepala, selalu mengatakan semua baik-baik saja, menyembunyikan masalahnya di belakang Jaehyun, dan bersikap _tsundere_ yang kadang membuat Jaehyun jengkel menjadi alasan hubungan mereka tidak selalu berjalan dengan baik. Tapi, mereka selalu menyelesaikan perselisihan dengan cepat. Baik Jaehyun maupun Taeyong berusaha saling mengerti dan mengalah.

Hubungan mereka berjalan sekitar satu tahun lebih. Saat hari kelulusan Taeyong, Jaehyun memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat dan mengucapkan selamat. Pemuda tampan itu menyematkan cincin ke jari Taeyong—melamarnya. Wajah Taeyong terlihat sangat bahagia dan semburat merah di pipi tirusnya membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona. Setelah kelulusannya, Taeyong bekerja sebagai asisten chef di sebuah restoran. Kemampuan memasaknya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Ia menabung sedikit demi sedikit uang yang diterimanya untuk mendirikan restoran yang ia impikan.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Jaehyun lulus dari Seoul National University. Keluarganya sangat gembira, terutama ayahnya. Tuan dan nyonya Jung mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk merayakan kelulusan Jaehyun dan mengundang beberapa pejabat serta teman-teman tuan Jung yang juga merupakan CEO perusahaan besar. Setelah pesta itu selesai, tuan Jung sangat ambisius untuk menjadikan Jaehyun sebagai penerusnya. Ia tidak berhenti memberikan Jaehyun nasehat dan tips-tips kecil setiap ada kesempatan.

Tuan Jung dari dulu memang terkenal sangat ambisius jika menyangkut perusahaannya. Ia bahkan berusaha mendesak Jaehyun untuk menikah dengan anak seorang CEO perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan keluarga mereka. Tuan Jung berpikir, perusahaannya dan perusahaan teman bisnisnya akan semakin dekat jika keduanya menikah.

Jaehyun menolak mentah-mentah permintaan ayahnya. Sosok pemuda manis bermarga Lee masih berada jauh di dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu. Tuan Jung sangat marah karena untuk yang pertama kalinya, Jaehyun menolak permintaannya dan memberitahu alasannya menolak.

Tuan Jung sempat memukul Jaehyun beberapa kali hingga wajah tampan calon penerus perusahaan itu babak belur disana-sini. Ia bersumpah serapah dihadapan Jaehyun, dan meludahinya. Tuan Jung merasa kecewa dan jijik dengan anaknya yang sangat ia harapkan beberapa tahun belakangan ini. CEO perusahaan multinasional itu juga menyuruh Jaehyun untuk pergi dari mansion keluarga Jung. Nyonya Jung saat itu panik dan segera memeluk Jaehyun saat melihat tuan Jung keluar dari ruang keluarga dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

Wanita cantik itu dengan airmata bercucuran mengatakan jika ia sangat menyayangi Jaehyun, ia paham dan berusaha mengerti perasaan Jaehyun. Nyonya Jung merestui dan mendukung hubungannya dengan Taeyong, terutama saat Jaehyun menunjukkan beberapa foto manis Taeyong yang ia simpan dihadapan ibunya dan menceritakan kehidupan tunangannya. Nyonya Jung merasa Taeyong akan merawat dan menjaga Jaehyun dengan baik.

Malam itu, dengan wajah yang masih babak belur dan jas yang melekat di tubuh proposionalnya, Jaehyun mendatangi rumah Kim Doyoung—rumah sahabat tempat Taeyong tinggal. Doyoung membukakan pintu, dan memanggil Taeyong yang masih mencuci piring bekas makan malam.

Saat melihat kekasihnya, Taeyong menjerit histeris dan dengan tangan gemetaran meraba wajah tampan Jaehyun, terutama di sisi wajah yang lebam dan berdarah.

* * *

"A-ayo masuk, aku akan mengobati luka diwajahmu."

Jaehyun tertawa gemas melihat tunangannya yang gugup bercampur panik. Ia duduk dan membiarkan Taeyong membersihkan darah dan menekan luka di wajahnya dengan kapas yang dibasahi cairan antiseptik.

"Kau kenapa? B-bukannya hari ini pesta kelulusanmu? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Pemuda bermarga Jung itu menggenggam sebelah tangan Taeyong yang ada di bahu tegapnya. "Taeyongie, dengarkan aku."

"Bicara saja. Aku akan mendengarkan sambil mengobati lukamu, bodoh."

Jaehyun meringis saat Taeyong sengaja menekan lukanya dengan kapas. Taeyong yang panik selalu saja bersikap menyebalkan.

"Dad memintaku untuk menikah dengan seorang gadis, anak dari teman bisnisnya." Jaehyun melirik Taeyong yang memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. "Uhm, akhir-akhir ini perusahaan akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan lain. Untuk itu, dad menikahkan aku dan anak CEO itu untuk mempererat kerja sama perusahaan."

Taeyong mengangguk pelan. "Lalu? Jangan bilang gadis itu memukulmu karena terkejut melihat wajah jelekmu."

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong tepat di mata besarnya yang bening, yang membuat Taeyong berkedip-kedip polos beberapa kali.

"Aku menolak permintaan dad. Sudah cukup banyak pria itu mencampuri kehidupanku. Aku mengakui bahwa diriku gay dan sangat mencintaimu. Setelah itu, dad memukulku. Ia mengusirku dari mansion."

"Apa?!"

"Tapi mom mendukung hubungan kita. Ia juga menyukaimu."

Taeyong menghela nafas. "Idiot. Kau bisa melupakanku dan menikah. Hidupmu akan bahagia dengan posisi CEO yang selalu dinantikan keluargamu."

"Hidupku tidak akan bahagia tanpamu, Taeyongie." Jaehyun menarik tubuh kecil dihadapannya kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kau punya masalah besar."

"Aku tahu." Jaehyun bergumam diatas kepala Taeyong, sesekali menghirup aroma rambut halus Taeyong.

"Kau harus kembali dan meminta maaf."

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Dad mengusirku. Itu berarti ia ingin aku enyah dari hadapannya dan dari hidupnya."

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Mungkin saja kau salah." Taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya. "Cepat kembali sebelum posisi calon penerus CEO hilang dari hidupmu."

"Itu lebih baik daripada memiliki hidup baru dan kehilanganmu, Taeyongie."

Pipi tirus Taeyong memerah. Jaehyun dengan perkataan manisnya selalu saja membuatnya merasa malu.

"Taeyongie," Jaehyun menangkup kedua pipi Taeyong, memaksa pemuda manis itu menatapnya. "Aku tahu ini terkesan mendadak, tapi apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Taeyong menjauh dari tubuh Jaehyun beberapa senti. "A-aku, uhm t-tapi—"

"Ya atau tidak?"

Jaehyun menanti jawaban dengan cemas, sedangkan Taeyong benar-benar gugup dan malu. Wajah Taeyong sudah sangat merah hingga ujung telinganya. Ia menutupi wajah bagian bawah dengan sweater abu-abu kebesaran yang dipakainya, menyisakan mata indahnya yang memandangi apapun di ruang tamu kecil itu selain sosok pemuda tampan yang masih memakai jas lengkap di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Jaehyun hyung. Tapi—"

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar dan mengepalkan tangannya diatas. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai hidup yang baru, Taeyongie. Kita bisa menikah di luar negeri lalu—"

"Tidak!"

"—hidup bahagia bersama. Tunggu, apa?" Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan sendu.

"Masa depanmu menanti dengan indah, Jaehyun hyung. Kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan mudah. Jangan keras kepala, kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang baru. Kau tidak perlu mengalami masa-masa susah, karena kau terlalu berharga untuk keluargamu dan orang-orang disekitarmu." Taeyong berusaha tersenyum dan menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar. "Berbeda denganku yang tidak berharga untuk siapapun karena aku tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini kecuali keluarga Doyoung yang baik dan kau, Jaehyunnie hyung."

"Kau sangat berharga untukku, Taeyongie. Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Ini keputusan mutlak."

"Kau tidak ingin meminta maaf terlebih dahulu, Jaehyun hyung? Kau bisa saja kehilangan kesempatan untuk menggantikan posisi tuan Jung."

Jaehyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Tidakkah kau mengerti? Kau jauh lebih berharga di hidupku! Menjadi seorang CEO super sibuk dan menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak aku cintai tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kehadiranmu!"

Keheningan yang ada diantara mereka membuat Jaehyun muak. "Jadi, apa kau mau menikah denganku dan memulai hidup yang baru, Taeyongie? Kita bisa bekerja keras bersama sebagai keluarga kecil yang bahagia."

Taeyong masih menunduk dan diam. Semua ini terlalu mendadak baginya. Melihat kekasihnya yang belum merespon, Jaehyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia membiarkan punggung tegapnya yang kaku menyentuh sofa dan kepalanya secara otomatis mendongak. Jaehyun memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka akan terjadi tepat setelah perayaan kelulusannya.

Selama di mobil, Jaehyun berpikir cepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jaehyun yang selama ini sudah benar-benar muak dengan ayahnya yang selalu memaksakan kehendak, berniat pergi dari hidup sempurnanya. Lagipula, tuan Jung sendiri juga sudah mengusirnya dari mansion. Jaehyun diam-diam bersyukur ayahnya mengatakan hal itu, karena itu bisa menjadikannya alasan untuk pergi.

Taeyong yang melihat tunangannya seperti orang frustasi, tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Taeyong tahu, Jaehyun selalu bersikap dewasa dan berpikir matang. Semua ini pasti sudah direncanakan baik-baik oleh Jaehyun. Taeyong memeluk tubuh Jaehyun dari samping. Aroma maskulin khas tubuh Jaehyun berpadu dengan parfum mahal yang melekat di jasnya merebak ke indra penciuman Taeyong.

"Aku mau. Aku mau menikah denganmu dan memulai hidup baru denganmu, Jaehyun hyung."

Jaehyun tersenyum hingga _dimple_ nya terlihat. Ia mengecup puncuk kepala Taeyong. "Terima kasih, Taeyongie. Berkemaslah karena malam ini kau akan menginap di mansionku. Saat pagi buta, kita akan menyelinap keluar dari mansion dan pergi ke bandara."

Taeyong selalu membenci keputusan mendadak dan terburu-buru, tapi ia tahu ini adalah masalah penting dan mendesak. Ia mengangguk dan berdiri. "Tunggu disini, aku akan berkemas dan memberikan salam perpisahan untuk sahabatku yang selama ini sangat berbaik hati padaku."

Jaehyun tersenyum memandangi sosok kurus dan kecil itu menjauh.

* * *

Doyoung dan Taeyong berpelukan dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua wajah mereka.

Doyoung merasa sangat sedih karena akan kehilangan sahabat baiknya yang selama ini menemaninya secara mendadak. Taeyong adalah orang paling baik yang pernah ia temui. Bahkan ayah dan ibu Doyoung juga sangat menyayanginya.

Setelah berpelukan dengan orang tua Doyoung dan sahabat baiknya untuk yang terakhir kali, Taeyong memasuki mobil Jaehyun dengan dua koper besar. Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong yang sepertinya juga berat hati meninggalkan keluarga kecil dan bahagia itu begitu saja.

Saat mereka sampai di mansion, tuan Jung pergi ke gedung perusahaan keluarga Jung. Jaehyun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya malam ini Jaehyun bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Mereka berdua mengendap-endap memasuki kamar luas milik Jaehyun. Nyonya Jung ternyata sudah berada disana, menunggu Jaehyun pulang. Wanita itu tidak menyangka Jaehyun akan membawa tunangannya yang manis ke mansion keluarga Jung.

Nyonya Jung memeluk Taeyong dan berbicara dengannya selama beberapa puluh menit, lalu memeluk Jaehyun dan Taeyong bersamaan. Jaehyun berbicara sejujur-jujurnya tentang keputusannya. Nyonya Jung terlihat tidak menyukai keputusannya karena Jaehyun dan Taeyong harus pergi, tapi ia sendiri tahu tuan Jung mengusir Jaehyun karena sudah benar-benar marah dan kecewa. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang mereka miliki.

Pada akhirnya, nyonya Jung menyetujui keputusan Jaehyun. Nyonya Jung bahkan berniat menemani pasangan itu ke bandara besok pagi.

* * *

Jaehyun dan Taeyong baru saja duduk di dalam pesawat. Tadi malam, nyonya Jung sudah memesan tiket penerbangan ke Kanada untuk mereka berdua. Nyonya Jung yakin anaknya dan Taeyong akan hidup nyaman disana. Nyonya Jung juga sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu hal ini pada suaminya.

Taeyong bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya berada di Korea. Tempat Taeyong lahir, tempat Taeyong kehilangan segalanya, tempat Taeyong harus menjalani kerasnya kehidupan.

Hati Taeyong sedikit menghangat mengingat satu hal. Negara ini juga tempatnya bertemu pemuda tampan yang berpikiran dewasa, yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta karena wajah dan perilakunya. Di negara inilah tempat Taeyong bertemu Jaehyun, yang membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna dan merasakan betapa penting dirinya untuk tetap hidup dan berjuang tanpa putus asa.

"Inilah dia." Taeyong berbisik. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya, inilah saatnya." Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengusak rambut hitam Taeyong.

"Jaehyun hyung, aku takut."

"Takut karena apa? Kau takut semua hal."

"Hidup kita besok disana, Jaehyunnie hyung. Disaat-saat seperti ini kau masih saja bercanda?"

Jaehyun tertawa dan mencubit pipi Taeyong. "Maaf. Mana aku tahu kau takut tentang hal itu. Sulit menebak ketakutanmu, sayang. Mengingat kau takut dengan serangga, debu, gelap, hantu, ketinggian—"

"Cukup. Berhenti atau aku tidak mau menikah denganmu." Taeyong cemberut dan mengancam Jaehyun.

"Lucunya~"Jaehyun menangkup wajah Taeyong dan menggoyangkannya gemas. Taeyong hampir saja menggigit tangannya kesal jika Jaehyun tidak segera melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Taeyong.

"Kau tidak takut?"

Jaehyun tersenyum dan memandang Taeyong penuh arti. "Untuk apa takut? Kau akan selalu berada di sampingku mulai sekarang. Kau yang memberiku keberanian dan kekuatan, Taeyongie."

Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaehyun. Ia tersenyum tipis. Taeyong selalu menyukai segala hal dari Jaehyun. Terutama saat pemuda tampan itu meyakinkan dirinya begitu berharga untuk hidup Jaehyun.

"Aku minta maaf."

Taeyong memandang wajah Jaehyun yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Membawamu dalam masalah ini. Aku sangat bersalah. Aku membuat semua masa depanmu yang sudah tertata rapi hilang seketika."

Taeyong menggeleng. "Bukankah aku juga melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Aku sudah melepas segalanya untukmu. Begitu juga kau, Taeyongie. Ini impas. Ayo kita cari dan masa depan baru yang cerah bersama." Jaehyun menatap Taeyong lekat.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong ingat saat mereka pertama bertemu, saat Jaehyun mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Taeyong, saat pertama kalinya mereka berkencan, saat pembicaraan keputusan pernikahan mereka, saat Jaehyun memantapkan hatinya untuk melepas posisinya sebagai calon CEO perusahaan keluarganya, saat Taeyong mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sebagai asisten chef, saat nyonya Jung memeluk mereka, saat nyonya Jung menangis dan berkata mereka berdua harus menepati janji untuk bahagia bersama di Kanada nanti. Ini semua terlalu berlebihan untuk mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jaehyun hyung. Sangat mencintaimu."

Jaehyun mengecup dahi Taeyong lama. "Perbuatan baik apa yang telah kulakukan hingga dapat memiliki seseorang sepertimu di hidupku, Taeyongie. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Mereka berdua belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi disana. Apa pekerjaan mereka disana nanti, dimana mereka akan tinggal, bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga mereka, dan banyak hal lainnya yang belum mereka ketahui.

Tapi, mereka selalu bersama dan saling melengkapi apapun yang terjadi. Mereka akan merasakan susah dan senang bersama disana. Karena Jaehyun dan Taeyong saling membutuhkan untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka. **  
**

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ide cerita ini muncul begitu aja waktu ngerjain soal latihan UN, serius wkwk.

Chapter ini semacam _flashback_ super ngebut gitu. Emang sengaja dibikin ngebut, karena aku mau fokus sama hidup susah Jaehyun dan Taeyong di Kanada nanti HAHAHA.

* * *

 **Love, Nabila.**


End file.
